


Maniacs at Mount Massive

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Doctors get fucked, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Richard Trager is an asshole but so is Herman, Sex, Sexual Content, Snuff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, implied snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: After a horrible trial, Herman is temporarily transported to Mount Massive Asylum. Richard Trager meets Herman Carter.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Richard Trager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Maniacs at Mount Massive

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know

The words ‘Entity Displeased’ were deeply etched along Herman’s already grotesque skin of his arm. Another trial with everyone escaping his clutches, a deep wheeze leaves him. The skin here burns but it only brings out a low whine-like noise from him, his walk throughout the halls of Léry's is nothing short of routine. As the fluorescent bulbs buzz and flicker all around him, he heads back to his office and sits down, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair. Files of all sorts scatter the oak wood, a computer sits near the edge and the familiar voice of the Entity fills his mind.

A gasp, both arms are held close to his face as he shields himself from bright white light that surrounds him. Once it clears though, he immediately notices that he’s somewhere else, the apparatus still in place upon his face. 

‘This isn’t Léry’s.’

He thinks as he looks all around him, men mumbling and thrashing about in hospital beds as far as he can hear and see. Laughter echoes down a hall and a scream follows it, another one after that. Eyes twitch and move side to side as far as the apparatus would allow, he notices that he’s without his power. 

Carter’s Spark... Strange.

The familiar and somewhat soothing electricity no longer flows throughout his body, his shoes thud along the wooden flooring. Soon crossing onto black and white linoleum, he hears someone frantically yell out something.

Was that a survivor?

How?

Again he knew this wasn’t Léry’s, it didn’t even look the same. 

“Help me! You! Yes you! Please! Before Doctor Trager comes back to finish the job!”

Running towards the sound of the voice Herman steps into a darkened room, bright light soon illuminating the entire room when a switch is flipped. The first thing he notices is that there’s no one here, but a hand wraps painfully around his neck. A syringe out of the corner of his eye, it pierces his skin and then... darkness.

Hands fly across his cheeks, the same hands jostle his body and shout at him.

“Come on now! I don’t need you being in a bad mood! It’s bad for business, y’know?”

Groaning and opening his eyes Herman doesn’t feel the usual restraint of his apparatus, his throat and lips are dry. Hands attempt to find his face but he realizes that he’s strapped in a wheelchair, he grits his teeth. A man donning an apron and ripped surgical mask turns around to face him, lightening casting his shadow down in front of Herman. He spreads his arms and wiggles his fingers before moving close enough to take a knee and stare at the other.

“So, a doctor huh? You must’ve just transferred.”

How did he have any id-?

“Oh!”

The man waves a dismissive hand and chuckles, pulling an old laminated placard off of a nearby table and showing it off. If one held it to some lighting then they would see that ‘Herman Carter, M.D.’ was faintly on it.

“You had this in one of your pockets. Let me tell you something that lab coat of yours is  really  comfortable, buddy.” 

‘He’d been wearing his lab coat?!’

Herman’s brows furrow as Richard bends down on one knee in front of him again, shears in hand and a smile peeking from behind his mask. The doctor jerks within his restraints but Trager keeps a hand over his own.

“You want a martini before we begin? Some coke maybe?”

He chuckles and holds a hand to his apron, adjusting it and clearing his throat, his hand squeezing Herman’s.

“How about a doctor to doctor talk, hmm? Let me show you around since you’ve just transferred here.”

Walking behind the other, Richard wheels Herman on out of the room and down the hall, scattered patients make various noises. Shouts and cries, jeers toward Richard, some of them just screaming as both of them walk by. 

“Shut the fuck up!”

Richard hollers out when a patient gets particularly too loud. They head on into another room, cold and bright white light fills it when the doctor flips a switch. A bed with thin paper sits in a corner while a desk equipped with a computer and chair sit on the other side. Trager moves around to face Herman bending downward this time and placing another syringe within his neck, Herman hears him say something before blacking out.

“You won’t regret this, buddy.”

A hand connects with Herman’s face while he stirs awake, Richard having restrained his hands and ankles as the doctor lays down on his stomach.

“Come on! Wake up, buddy!”

His skin feels cool and realization dawns upon Herman that he’s stark naked, his cock twitches despite his disgust towards his body’s reaction. The thin paper beneath him rustles as he tries to move, earning him disapproval from good ‘ol Rick.

“Comfortable? Good!”

A hard slap to Herman’s ass has him gritting his teeth.

‘Bitch!’

Walking on over to the desk and opening up a drawer, Richard pulls out a small bag filled with a white substance along with a bent credit card. Out of the corner of his eye Herman can see the smirk that crosses over Richard’s lips. Really it just seemed like he was taking his time more than anything else. With an angered sigh Herman is forced to wait while Richard inhales his drug up his nose, smiling wickedly when he hears him violently cough. Some coke smeared over the edge of his nose as he ties and tosses the things back in the drawer, wiping his hands off on the filthy apron. A slap to his ass has him growling with gritted teeth, Richard laughing at the reaction.

“Don’t be such a stiff!” 

Another syringe pricks his neck and Herman feels slumber take him once more. Laughter fading in and out brings him back to consciousness, a coolness to his skin and the same light piercing his eyes as he opens them, his back now laying flat against the thin paper. Still without clothing he tugs against his restraints, leaving his skin raw and sore, a glare at Trager who has his back turned towards him. Herman growls and can’t understand why he bothered to venture in that room in the first place, he gasps when Richard turns around to face him. He couldn’t believe that he was probably going to die here in this very room, Richard looks over his naked form. 

“I’d really hate to rain on your parade here but sales have to be made. Good thing you’re here, buddy!”

He punches Herman in the stomach and laughs when the doctor coughs and heaves. A hand caresses a leg, nails digging into the skin on purpose.

“This will fetch a fine price.”

That same hand hovers over Herman’s dick and Richard’s smile widens when the doctor tries to squirm away. Moving away from him and sighing dramatically, Trager climbs up onto the examination table and clears his throat.

“As you can see there is a serious lack of nurses around here, so I think you’ll just have to do for now.”

He leans downward to flick his tongue along Herman’s cheek, one hand pressing firmly against his head while he bites his lip. Undoing his apron and tossing it to the floor beside them Richard places his hand underneath Herman’s back, scooting closer to him so that his hips just barely touch Herman’s. A mass of warmth presses against Herman’s cock and Richard sighs with content. Taking himself within his hand, Richard gives it a few strokes before stopping and giving Herman an unsettling smile. 

“Alright, listen here asshole! I’m only going to tell you once! Stay still or I’ll paint these walls with your blood!”

With that Richard promptly pushed himself past Herman’s uninvited ass, the muscles here were tight and uncooperative but Richard cared not. Grunting from the slight pleasure it gave him he continued to push further and further in the doctor until Herman let out a gasp. 

“Yeah? You feel it don’t you, buddy?”

A slap to his shoulder blade and a strong grip on his shoulder leaves Herman growling, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. His cheeks redden with both humiliation and embarrassment. How could he let himself get into this type of situation? Why did he have to be so damn curious?! Once settled in, Richard grunts again and props himself up on both hands, resting alongside Herman as fingernails dig into the linen. Thrusting shallow and deep Richard’s eyes close at the contact surrounding his dick, muscles within his forearms flex and his chest contracts with each breath. Grabbing Herman within his hand, he jerks him off aggressively laughing when Herman sends a death glare his way. Deciding to toy with him further, Richard leans downward close enough to Herman’s face, his hips moving firmly and gyrating. 

“This feels great, buddy. You must be a virgin or something ‘cause you’re squirming a whole lot right now. What?”

He laughs louder and throws his head back when he hits a particular “spot”.

“Never been fucked before? I found your g-spot.” A wicked smile crosses Richard’s features when he rams himself against Herman’s ass repeatedly. Going all gung-ho and buck wild on his ass, the examination bed begins to shake with Richard’s efforts. 

“Don’t you dare move buddy, okay? It’s getting there, don’t you worry. I’m gonna fill you up so much, you’re not going to know what to do with it all.”

A few particular loud grunts, huffs, pants, and finally a long drawn out low moan fills the room. Releasing his essence inside Herman all at once, Richard doesn’t dare move until he’s done. Once pulled out, he climbs up and off of Herman to gather his apron and ties it back on. Red-cheeked and sweaty Herman continues to just glare at the other doctor, silently vowing to put him through experimental hell at Léry’s. 

‘His ass is mine.’

He thought as Richard waited for the sedative he gave Herman to wear off, and was once again strapped back into the wheelchair. Richard’s hands fondling Herman as he wheels him out of the room and back onto the elevator. As the doors close though, Richard let’s go of Herman and waits for the elevator to reach the next floor. As the doors open again, he pushes Herman out and watches him wheel on forward down a hallway. Fog surrounds him once again and before he knows it, the Doctor is back in Léry’s. No wheelchair, blood, or without his apparatus or lab coat.

With a terrible pain in his ass, he walks to his office and takes the time to sit down. Grumbling about Richard and how he plans on getting back at him.

“Next time I will...”


End file.
